Special Delivery
by kiwikid55
Summary: All Shizuo Heiwajima wanted was to get his work handed in on time. But when a mysterious suitcase arrived in his hotel room while on a business trip, that whole plan went up in smoke. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I figured it was about time that I had a Shizuo POV fic posted, since I always seem to write about Izaya. This will include the alternatives/clones of both at various points, just as a heads up, though not all of them (Seeing as there is about 34334 of them). I'm super excited about this though.

Reviews are always welcomed; Whole thing will be told in Shizuo's POV, first person~.

* * *

><p>People are always travelling, always moving. They go from one place to another to see rivers or mountains, new stars or funny animals and strange new breeds of human. It's supposed to broaden the mind, or so I'd always been told, even as a kid by some woman in the corner shop who'd give me milk bottles for free, but it was never really that way for me. Things are kind of different now, after all that's happened, I guess I'm glad about that.<p>

I used to travel a lot for work, and somewhere in the piles of paperwork and the tight offices I lost the romantic view of the world I'd had as a kid. When you travel across the country, overseas and all that, working a lifetime's worth of overtime, just moving from hotel room to hotel room, yeah, you kind of lose the desire for anything but getting your work done and going back home. Home. I was used to being away from it, it didn't bother me really. I wasn't the snotty homesick type of guy who got all choked up about being away. I didn't really see much of my family anyway, we weren't the sort of lovey dovey lot anyway, just got together around the holidays, you know. And with my parents divorced anyway, it wasn't like I saw a whole lot of either of them growing up. It was just something I guess I got used to over time. It's still the same now really, except I see a lot more of my brother than I did before, but that doesn't matter, it didn't really matter then.

And okay, okay, I may not have liked my job, but I was good at it, I guess. I'd graduated with average grades, but hadn't made it to college, spent a year or something like that bouncing from dead end job to dead end job. So yeah, I really lucked out when I landed a job at the Tanaka Financing firm. I never thought I was going to get it, so I remember how I swore I would do the best I could to show that Mr Tanaka had made the right choice. Guess that was why Tom Tanaka, the boss's son, took such a liking to me. I made his department look good, got my work in on time, handed in paperwork and suggesting new proposals. Yeah, so I was good at my job. I worked hard, because I guess that's the type of person I am, still hasn't changed even now. But no, I didn't like it; really, it was just something I had to do.

Yeah, so I did what I could. It paid off, I guess. I got promoted pretty quick, ended up being sent across the country and eventually overseas when the company expanded to deal with contracts and contacts and all the usual banking, financial bullshit. My friends were pretty excited when I told them at first, Shinra and Kadota had sounded like they wanted to swap places and jet off to all these places too, though Shinra got to jet off a lot anyway. I forget how much doctors earn these days, but it's more than I earn that's for sure, not that my salary is anything to be pissed about. It gets me by, more so now than it did back then. Perks of promotion and all that, right? I guess I was a bit excited at first too. I'd never gone on school trips that far, my luck had been the cause of that. It seemed whenever they'd gone I'd be in the hospital with some kind of broken bone or fracture.

That excitement kind of wore off after the first five trips. The novelty of living in a hotel room for a couple of weeks kind of runs out when you do it every other month or more, it gets boring. Sometimes home really is where the heart is, and I know I missed my shabby apartment in Tokyo more than once while I was away. I guess because of the company, Mr Tanaka or Tom had arranged for me to be treated like some kind of aristocrat. It was nice at first, but after a while, it lost its sparkle and made me uncomfortable. Travel is meant to broaden the mind, but I never had time to see any of the sites of where I was being sent for work, so I came to associate travel with work and stress. Shitty of me to do, I know, but when you've got work pressing in on you from every angle, what else can you do? I saw it as a nuisance; because I'd just have to drag all of my stuff from one place to another and then haul the shit all the way back again. I began to grow cranky whenever I had to travel too far or stay away for too long. Pretty soon I began to be cranky all of the time, even in the Tokyo offices, and I would scowl at nothing. I guess it was no wonder my social life kind of declined for a while back then. It was only occasionally that I'd go out with Kadota or Shinra and his girlfriend. Tom and I went drinking together once, but we weren't exactly friends. But I didn't complain, it was my job, and I had been hired to do it, so that was just what I was going to do.

Things are different now, really they are. Now I look back it seems fucking crazy that I used to live the way I did. Honestly, I'm surprised I didn't crack under it all long before I did. I guess things like that, the appalling way that you live or something, has to be pointed out by someone else for you to realise it. I hated travelling back then, I'm not too keen on it now if I'm honest; I'd prefer to stay home any day rather than go off somewhere, but it's not just up to me anymore, I have someone else I have to consider too. Heh, maybe sending me all over the place was Karma's way of making it up to me for being such a sickly kid and having a pretty shitty childhood because of that. I don't know. I guess maybe I owe her one, seeing as without it, I wouldn't have met someone that I did.

But fuck, hey, look at me, getting all sob story on you there. Guess that's something else about me that's changed, I never used to be like this, can you believe it? I was some rock, just a suit with no personality. Guess all the travelling did that. I hated it, I hated my job, and I guess if I'm honest, I kind of hated myself too.

But yeah, yeah, whatever, let's not get too caught up in all that soppy bullshit. I've changed, but not that fucking much. Yet. Heh. I guess it's only a matter of time before he has me changing again. Yeah, I'm Heiwajima Shizuo. I used to be a businessman who always managed to get his work in on time and who travelled the world for his job, even if he hated it. But I'm different now, after everything that's happened.

Yeah, you know those crazy stories you hear in manga or cheesy late night movies? People never think anything like that will happen in real life. Ha. I thought that too, until I got tossed in at the deep end of something I wasn't even remotely prepared for, a chain of events that changed everything.

And it all started with the arrival of a suitcase.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **_I need to get into the habit of updating this one or I know I'll lose interest. So from now on, this will be updated __**every Thursday**__. _

_The places/landmarks/hotels in this are all real places, and any information about the areas is as accurate as I can make it. Japanese names will be chosen for their meaning usually. A lot of research has gone into the later chapters of this fic, so it would be lovely if you could take the time to review. It only takes a couple of minutes and means the whole world to me.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Your car is here, Mr Heiwajima," called a voice through my office door. I didn't bother looking up; I already knew who it was. The new secretary that Tom had hired for me, she had her own little desk just outside my office and needed a few lessons on how to make a proper cup of coffee. Her interruption irritated me, and no doubt she saw that irritation on my face, because she ducked back out of the room just as quickly as she had entered before I replied. I'd yet to find a real use for her, considering I had managed just fine on my own before she got here. I looked overworked apparently, yeah, that was bullshit. I knew Tom well enough to know that he had just hired her because he thought I needed to get myself a girlfriend, and finding one at work was the only way I was going to find one or something along those lines.<p>

My desk was cluttered, stacked with papers and files and folders and about a dozen empty coffee cups that I still hadn't thrown out yet. I'd taken to getting coffee from the machine down the hall; it was shit of course, but a damn lot nicer than the bitter brew that my supposed employee came up with. I often wondered if she had listened when I had told her that I needed a lot of sugar in it. It was getting darker out, mid-afternoon or so the clock on the bottoms screen of my computer told me. A suitcase sat beside my desk, packed and ready for another week or possibly more away from Ikebukuro.

Most people would be clocking out in an hour or two and heading home to their family or pets or just a good night of sleep. Yeah, not I, not the guy with a suitcase packed and at the ready like that. I couldn't really linger in my office anymore now that the damn woman had informed me that the driver taking me to the airport was already here. I had a flight booked for five, to fly me over to Fukuoka city, all the way down, down, down on the island of Kyushu. Hotel was already booked too. It had already been done for me, and I knew already I'd be stuck in one of those big hotels that I hated. They were too big, too clean. I knew that wasn't my world. But a guy has to do what a guy has to do, right? Despite all the paperwork I already had to do, Tanaka Senior had told me that I needed to head out of town to deal with another big boss of some company or another, to deal with a loan they needed or something to do with merging with our company and a conference about financial benefits or something, yeah, yeah. I was kind of hazy on the details, figured I'd be filled in more when I got there.

I clicked the little 'shut down' button for the computer, standing up and grabbing a few important papers and folders that I knew I would need for this trip while the screen logged off and faded out to black. My arms were full by the time I was done, somehow though I managed to balance the work in the crook of one arm, leaving the other free to wheel that damned suitcase to the elevator and down to where that car was waiting for me.

Tom caught me on the way out, wishing me a good flight and to let me know that he'd call me later to confirm details and talk everything through. Apparently there'd be someone waiting at the airport, some lower employee from the offices there who would act as my own little PA while I was staying. I was irritated, yeah, but Tom just ignored that. Everyone did now. I was just irritable. Some grouchy businessman who was damn good at his job, that was all. I shrugged the other man off, eager to get this damned travelling out of the way and just get there already. He didn't seem to care, waving after my scowling form as I headed into the elevator to the lower floor where I could get in the car and just drive to the airport already. It was my job to travel, and I should like it, maybe I had a first, but now I hated it. I hated travelling, really I did. Going from one place to another and all this work, work, work; it made me mean. I just wanted to sleep, get away from this fucking workload for an hour or two. The overtime was killing me. But a man's got to do what a man's got to do, right?

* * *

><p>The man sent to greet me at the airport had been holding a sign with my name on it when I arrived. He needn't have bothered really. I could have spotted him a mile away; his whole body language gave him away when he spotted me. He straightened up, as if by somehow impressing me was part of his job too. He introduced himself, Hiroshi or something. I was too busy striding towards what I guessed was our car to really notice. I had greeted him politely nonetheless, but I didn't go out of my way to smile or act like I wasn't in one of the foulest moods.<p>

The car ride was quiet, just as I had hoped. Hiroshi had tried to talk about the hotel and asked how my flight was, but after I just stopped replying and took to checking through my emails on my PDA instead he shut up. A smart guy like him could go a long way after all. I didn't bother looking out at the city as we drove, what was the point? I'd never get the chance to go out and see it while I was here, too much work had to be done for me to do that, so what was the point in teasing myself with something I couldn't have? Maybe that was why I hated travelling now, because it was just work, work, and work.

It wasn't long after leaving the airport that the car was stopping again, five or six or ten minutes at the most. Hiroshi had told me the hotel was close by, but I guess I hadn't been paying that much attention or thought that he was being serious. The driver opened the door for us when it had pulled up in front of the hotel, and I thanked him too, perhaps a little more grouchily than was needed seeing as he'd done nothing wrong. Guess that was just who I was now, I never really did let loose, always seemed to be tense or putting up that 'serious businessman' look when in public. It was my job after all, that was who I was now, had been ever since I'd been hired at the damn company. Hiroshi followed me out of the car and started giving the driver instructions for this or that while I took in the hotel that stretched up in front of us.

The Grand Hyatt Fukuoka.

I didn't need to be as well travelled as I was to have heard of the hotel. It was famous, one of those ritzy, over the top places that some people can only ever dream of staying in and could never afford in a million years. Yeah, I had been right when I had left Ikebukuro; I was going to fucking hate this trip. But a man's got to do what a man's got to do, right?


End file.
